In The End
by Chocopii
Summary: Meskipun panggung mereka sekarang terpisah dan membuat Heechul seringkali merindukan sosoknya, baginya tetap saja semuanya berharga. A very short story about Han Geng and Heechul. Bittersweet. Please enjoy!


Title: In The End

Disclaimer: I don't own people, but the story...this is purely my imagination...

Summary: _Pada akhirnya mereka semua melakukannya dengan baik._

Author: chocopii

A/N: Annyeong! Salam kenal semuanya...^^ Pertama kali posting di sini setelah sekian lama jadi silent reader karena selalu baca dari hp, padahal suka banget nongkrong disini lama-lama dan sudah punya akun ffn sejak dulu, yang terlantar sampai sekarang. Maksudnya sih, sekarang mau diberdayakan...^^

Sebenernya ini ff udah lamaaa banget adanya. Sekedar repost-ff ini sudah pernah publish di salah satu blog ff dan livejournal pribadi saya, tujuannya cuma ingin dapat lagi suasana menulis. Inginnya sih, setelah publish ini, semangat nulisnya muncul lagi. Karena ff ini selesai sebelum Heechul wamil, latar waktunya sudah nggak cocok lagi sama keadaan sekarang. Tapi untuk masalah kalung hadiahnya Han Geng, itu asli.^^

Terinspirasi dari Super Junior's TV Show Han Geng's Diary, dan kata-kata Heechul di EHB ep. 8, _So Called Super Junior Disbanding_... author secara pribadi percaya kalau member Suju, termasuk Heechul adalah orang-orang yang kuat dan dewasa...

Okeee. Cukup cuap-cuap. Enjoy! ^^

_My member, I love you all..._

_Heechul-ah... Heechul-ah... _

_Will you miss me?_

5 November 2011, 08.10 pagi.

Duduk sendirian di tengah-tengah kamarnya yang berantakan, ingatannya berputar kembali ke masa lalu. Masa-masa saat mereka masih bersama, tertawa, menangis, tersenyum, terluka. Di tangannya sebuah kalung tradisional dengan bandul persegi panjang melengkung berukir, hadiah dari orang terdekatnya di Super Junior, sahabat terbaiknya, Han Geng, beberapa tahun yang lalu.

_Will you miss me?_

April 2006

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi, ya?" Han Geng menoleh sejenak dari nasi goreng yang sedang dimasaknya dan menatap Heechul sekilas. "Duduklah. Sebentar lagi matang." Mata Heechul tidak lepas dari punggung Han Geng saat ia duduk. Beberapa saat kemudian sepiring nasi goreng kesukaannya disorongkan kehadapannya. Tapi kali ini ia tidak langsung memakan makanan itu dengan semangat seperti biasa. Melihat Heechul hanya diam membuat Han Geng berkata, "Kau bertingkah seperti aku tidak akan kembali saja. Aku kan hanya akan pergi selama sepuluh hari." Saat Heechul tetap diam menatapnya tanpa respon, ia mendesah, " Tidak bisakah aku pergi menemui keluargaku? Aku sangat merindukan mereka."

"Tidak! Bukan begitu!" Heechul cepat-cepat menyela dan menambahkan, "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Tentu saja kau boleh menemui keluargamu! Sudah dua tahun, kan. Aku mana mungkin melarangmu. Malah seharusnya kau menemui mereka lebih sering. Kau harusnya…"

Tapi kata-katanya terputus oleh tawa halus dari Han Geng.

"Ya! Berani sekali kau menertawakan aku! Aish! Benar-benar kau ini! Berhenti tertawa!"

"Heechul-ah..."

"Apa?! Ya! Dasar kau! Aku bilang berhenti tertawa!"

"Heechul-ah..."

Heechul menatapnya galak, "Apa?!"

"Apa kau benar-benar takut kehilangan aku?"

Kilatan di mata Hangeng membuatnya tahu kalau sahabatnya itu sedang menggodanya. Lagi.

"Apa?! Apa katamu? Ah, kau ini benar-benar kelewat percaya diri!"

"Tapi benar, kan? Kalau aku tidak ada, siapa lagi yang akan menemanimu minum?"

"Aaahh baik! Baik! Terserah apa katamu saja…"

Esok harinya saat diruang tunggu sebelum performance mereka dimulai, proses syuting Han Geng's Diary sudah dimulai. Diputuskannya untuk menjadi sahabat yang baik bagi Han Geng. Ia tersenyum saat kamera mengarah padanya. Ia bahkan bercanda dengan mengatakan ia tidak akan merindukannya dihadapan kamera. Melihat sahabatnya itu tersenyum mengantisipasi keberangkatannya kembali ke Cina, ia merasa tidak pantas untuk tidak ikut senang. Bukannya ia tidak senang, ia hanya merasa takut. Sejak dulu ia tahu ia adalah orang yang egois, bahkan terhadap sahabatnya sendiri. Namun Han Geng baginya berbeda. Ia sudah berjanji akan melindunginya, dan ia selalu melindungi sahabatnya itu sampai sekarang demi melihatnya tersenyum. Dan sekarang Han Geng tersenyum. Bukan Heechul namanya kalau ia sampai menghilangkan senyuman itu. Jadi ia berusaha sebaik mungkin menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia tersenyum, memberitahu hadiah apa yang ia inginkan saat ditanya, dan berdoa supaya perjalanan itu akan menyenangkan bagi Han Geng.

Ternyata tetap saja ia tak bisa menahan perasaannya lama-lama. Pagi saat hari keberangkatan Han Geng, saat belum ada kamera menyala dihadapan mereka, ia kembali muncul didepan sahabatnya itu. Seperti yang diduganya, Han Geng masih tidak berhenti tersenyum. "Heechul-ah, kau sudah bangun? Kau mau makan apa pagi ini?"

Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Han Geng menanyakan ia ingin makan apa padanya, itu hampir bisa dikatakan mustahil. Han Geng memang tidak pernah menolak permintaannya untuk membuatkan makanan. Tapi untuk menawarinya? Jangan harap.

"Apa kau sakit...?"

"Aaah, kau ini kenapa sih?! Ya sudah kalau tidak mau..."

"Hankyungie..."

"Apa?"

"Eh... tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu tolong masakkan nasi goreng ya?"

"Hmm, baiklah!"

Memandangi punggung sahabatnya itu pergi kearah dapur dengan senyum tetap tak lepas dari wajahnya, Heechul ikut tersenyum. Ia tahu Han Geng pasti sangat senang dengan perjalanannya ini. Ia juga tahu bagaimana rasanya jauh dari orang tua, meskipun tidak sejauh Han Geng dan orangtuanya. Dan ia tahu bagaimana Han Geng sangat merindukan orangtuanya. Tinggal bersama dalam satu apartemen membuatnya dapat berkali-kali melihat Han Geng menangis karena rindu rumah. Apalagi kesempatan untuk pulang mungkin satu-satunya dalam entah berapa tahun. Maka lagi-lagi ia memutuskan mengabaikan rasa takut yang ia rasakan saat melihat koper Han Geng yang besar dan penuh.

"Hei Hankyung! Jam berapa kau berangkat? Jangan lupa oleh-oleh untukku..."

Sepuluh hari berikutnya rasanya energinya lenyap. ia memang masih bisa menjalani jadwalnya dengan lancar. Tapi rasanya seperti ada yang hilang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya sejak mereka debut Han Geng tidak bersama mereka selama berhari-hari. Tidak ada sesi minum sambil makan _bossam_, tidak ada yang mengomel padanya, tidak ada yang bisa diajak bercanda atau dijadikan bahan ejekan, tidak ada Han Geng disisinya. Ia juga tahu Han Geng masih memiliki jadwal yang padat di Cina, perjalanan ini bukan sekedar liburan bagi Han Geng. Dan jadwal Super Junior juga tetap padat seperti biasa. Saat akhirnya hari kesepuluh tiba, ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan sahabatnya itu ke apartemen mereka.

"Apa ini? Aku kan bilang aku ingin pakaian tradisional Cina. Kau ini bagaimana? Bahkan tidak ada satupun barang yang kau janjikan benar-benar kau bawa sekarang! Ya! Hankyungie!"

"Pakaian seperti itu mahal! Mana bisa aku membelikan itu untuk kalian semua?"

"Kau sudah janji! Kau bilang oke waktu itu! Ah kau ini bagaimana?! Benar-benar kau ini! Ya! Kau itu sudah janji, tahu!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Pakaian tradisional itu benar-benar mahal. Benar, aku tidak bohong! Aku tidak ada waktu untuk mencarinya ditempat lain."

"..."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"..."

"Heechul-ah... ini buatmu."

Pada akhirnya, "Terimakasih," desah Heechul, "Kalau bukan kau yang membelikannya, aku pasti tidak akan menerima benda ini."

"Aku tahu."

Heechul tersenyum.

_Will you miss me?_

Ketukan di pintunya membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya. Suara Ryeowook terdengar dari balik pintu, lagi-lagi untuk menyuruhnya makan. Saat ia membuka pintu, benar saja, sudah ada Ryeowook dengan nampan berisi sepiring nasi goreng dan segelas air.

"Hyung, ayo makan. Aku sudah buatkan nasi goreng."

Heechul menatapnya, "Kau mau suapi aku lagi tidak?"

Ryeowook tersenyum kepadanya dan langsung mengiyakan permintaan itu. "Ne, hyung!"

5 November 2011, 11.59 p.m.

Heechul kembali menggenggam kalung itu ditangannya, memainkannya sambil menimbang-nimbang. _Pakai, tidak, pakai, tidak._ Namun kali ini sekali lagi sentimen pribadinya menang. Dipakainya kalung itu dengan menjadikannya gelang di tangan kirinya. Dengan seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya, ia tidur.

6 November 2011, KBS TV Station, Super Junior's 6th Anniversary Performance

Heechul menyanyi dan menari dengan seluruh kemampuannya. Di pergelangan tangannya tergantung kalung tradisional dengan bandul persegi panjang melengkung berukir, hadiah dari orang terdekatnya di Super Junior, sahabat terbaiknya, Han Geng, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Meskipun panggung mereka sekarang terpisah dan membuat Heechul seringkali merindukan sosoknya, baginya tetap saja semuanya berharga.

_Karena pada akhirnya mereka semua melakukannya dengan baik._


End file.
